The Salem Frat Pack Part One
by dayzeduk
Summary: The teens have gone to college, but so much of Salem has followed our fave teens.
1. Default Chapter

At the age of 18, Shawn, Belle, Phillip, Chloe and Mimi all went to Salem College. Shawn has been dating Belle for just over a year, and Phillip has been dating MIMI. Chloe is as yet alone, but has her friends. Mimi is studying a beauty course, Belle is studying chemistry, Shawn is studying English and Music, Chloe also studies Music and Phillip is studying sports science. It is the first week on campus and all are a little nervous in their first days in college.  
  
Mimi spotted Belle sat in the canteen munching down on a burger. Mimi had given up fatty foods at the beginning of the summer to keep in shape, and not be the ugly one in a beauty class. She sat next to Belle and grabbed a piece of tomato from Belle's plate.  
  
"Hi Meem's. So how's your first week going?"  
  
"OK. Theres like five totally cute guys in my class, but they are all gay. Except one, but he's a little weird. What about you."  
  
"Well I got what you lot would say the boring subject, but I'm loving it. Theres so much to science than I ever knew. I called my Mom earlier and shes psyched I'm loving it here. Of course if I wasn't sharing a room with you it would get a little boring. I just wish Chloe could come in with us."  
  
"Theres only two to a room Belle, you know that. Anyway, I want to get through this course, and I wont do that if I'm turned into a toad."  
  
"Give it up Meem's. High school was a few years ago. Jason's a rent boy, and Jan's busy with her job at Gap, so lay off Chloe. You need your friends now."  
  
"Anyway, I just saw Shawn, he said remember we have the frat party tonight. He'll pick you up at seven. I'm meeting Philly there, and Chloe told Philly she may turn up if she doesnt have any homework. Which to me means, I'm pissed I'm alone so I'll stay in my room and listen to Puccini."  
  
The evening drew on, and Belle was really excited about the party. She tried to call Chloe dozens of times, and was stoked when Shawn came over. She let him in, barely letting him close the door before she stuck her tongue in his mouth.  
  
"Hi gorgeous."  
  
"Hi my sexy boyfriend."  
  
"So, anyone here?"  
  
"Mimi is drying her hair, Phillips not hear yet, and Chloe's a no show."  
  
"Oh well. Come here and gimme another kiss before the others arrive."  
  
Across in Chloe's room, she wasn't alone at all. The lat naked with her lover stroking his chest. Suddenly he looked at his watch.  
  
"Dammit."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I have to pick up Mimi for the party."  
  
"Phillip, can't you stay?"  
  
"No Chloe. It's bad enough I'm lying to Mimi, but standing her up is another matter."  
  
"We decided when you started to date Mimi, we still loved each other. You wont break if off with her, and I'll be damned if I'm going to stand by alone while the love of my life wastes his time with that bitch Mimi."  
  
"I told you, when we're into the college year a bit more, and it wont result in Mimi leaving college, I'll break it off with her."  
  
"Fine. But I'm coming tonight." Chloe pulled a black dress up over her body, with nothing on underneath.  
  
"If you want to come. But don't make a scene."  
  
"Moi." Chloe coyly smiled at Phillip  
  
TBC 


	2. Part 2

Shawn, Belle, Mimi, Phillip, and Chloe all went to the party. A young girl, Kristen was holding the party at her dorm, but it basically took over the whole of the dorm where the teens stayed. Belle, Mimi and Chloe were all looking around.  
  
"I have never seen so many cute guys." Mimi said  
  
"Tell me about it." Chloe said, surprisingly. Mimi and Belle both looked at her. "I'm not a damn Nun. Celibacy is the last thing on my mind."  
  
"You mean." Belle nudged her friend for info.  
  
"Well, I'm 18 now. I waited long enough."  
  
"Chloe got laid." Mimi blurted out.  
  
"Meems, shut up. So who was it?" Belle asked her.  
  
"I don't want to say yet. But I realised it's the man of my dreams. I love him Belle."  
  
"Well you two can chinwag, but I smell dancing and beer." Of course Mimi didn't think how fattening beer was, but chugged away. Phillip stared at his girlfriend. He was growing more tired of her each day. Chloe caught his eye. he wanted to go over and take her in his arms, but he knew he had to wait. After everything Mimi went through with Brady he couldn't hurt her.  
  
Belle was trying desperately to get info from Chloe. "Belle, I said I wanted to keep it a secret for now."  
  
Belle noticed Chloe shoot Phillip a sly smile. Anger swept over her, but she decided to keep her mouth shut for now. "Come on Chloe. They have Jell-O Shooters over there."  
  
The party was in full swing. The dorm rooms and halls were full of partying teens. music blared from halls, and a distinct smell of pot filled the corridors. The teachers knew fully well what happened at these parties, but if they crashed it and arrested and expelled everyone who drank or smoked pot, the new classes would be empty.  
  
By ten, Mimi was totally smashed. She wouldn't touch drugs, but the Jell-O shooters done the job. Phillip was trying to keep his cool as his girlfriend paraded on a table top. He knew enough was enough when she started to do a strip tease for some boys. As soon as her fingers touched the top button of her blouse Phillip grabbed her.  
  
"Hey." She screamed. "Lemme have some fun. HEY EVERYONE, this is my boyfriend, Killip Firiakis. I feel sick." Phillip felt his shirt become drenched in sick and Mimi spewed down his back. Phillip turned to Belle. "I'm taking her back, changing then I'll be back. Tell Shawn where I am."  
  
"OK Phil." Belle was a little tipsy herself, but not to the extent of performing a strip tease. She spotted Shawn sat chatting with a bunch of guys on a couch. She went and pulled him up and whispered in his ear. "Shawn, do you wanna go back for ten minutes, for, well, y'know."  
  
"Ooh, is my Belle feeling horny?"  
  
"Kinda."   
Shawn kissed his girlfriend and took her back to his room.  
  
Chloe didn't know anyone now. She decided to go for a walk. Outside, across the green was Edward Hall. She remembered it from the tour. It's the second year campus, and dorm rooms for second year students who didn't find accommodation after first year. She went to have a look. The place was quiet. She thought after a year of partying, perhaps some students actually do some work. She noticed a girl hunched over being sick, so approached her. "Hey, you shouldn't be out here alone."  
  
The girl jumped. Chloe noticed some blood on her mouth. "Your bleeding, I think you should stop drinking. I'll walk you back to your dorm if you want."  
  
"I'm not bleeding you stupid bitch." The girl snapped. "Leave me alone, I need to puke."  
  
"But theres blood.."  
  
"I know. Jeez you first year no life's. Ask around, we're V.A.P. We're just trying to get through college without dieing. Although some just join for a kick."  
  
"I'm going back now."  
  
"Fine. Get lost."  
  
Chloe went back to the party, a bit scared. But she decided to find out what V.A.P was.  
  
TBC 


End file.
